


ready, set, go! [haikyuu]

by h2hoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, i'll add more tags/characters as i go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2hoes/pseuds/h2hoes
Summary: ⟡ HAIKYUU x READER ¦ i wish life was like volleyball, you call "mine" and everyone backs off. [a collection of short haikyuu!! oneshots]





	1. kuroo tetsurou ; smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote: these can be found on both [quotev](https://www.quotev.com/241668031) and here's my [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/hasekuraz)!

Kuroo Tetsurou is not in any way, shape or form a “smooth” person, despite how much he insists he is.

The lights are switched off, the living room engulfed by a comfortable darkness, and there’s a movie running on the large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. Admittedly, Kuroo has already lost interest (a long time ago, actually)—chick flicks are apparently _not _really his ‘thing’, he deduces. His attention, however, appears to be casted elsewhere, to _you _to be exact.____

____Your legs rest nicely on his lap while the rest of your body is draped across the expanse of the couch. A thick blanket is pulled up to your chest and if it wasn’t for the gentle light emitted from the TV, Kuroo wouldn’t have noticed how perfectly your hair framed your face, or how invested you were with the film—he finds that incredibly cute and suddenly, he doesn’t feel all that content with only your legs resting against him anymore._ _ _ _

____Movie nights—a developed custom you both share—are what he looks forward to the most whenever the weekend rolls over. Kuroo enjoys spending time with you, lounging around and doing absolutely nothing; he simply loves being with you It’s because time together is scarce, with the two of you following insanely tight schedules—yours revolving around academics, while his was primarily volleyball dedicated—he finds that he has developed a new love for the simple things in life (something his younger-self would _never _imagine admitting).___ _ _ _

______“Hey, [Name],” Kuroo whispers, his eyes flickering from the television to you. A quiet hum of acknowledgement reaches his ears and he nudges your legs, grinning inwardly. “Mind sitting up? I think my legs are starting to cramp up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______You let out a indistinct groan as you push yourself up to scowl at him jokingly. “But Tetsu, I’m so comfy right now.” You oblige anyway though, settling for a position which has your back pressed oddly against the couch._ _ _ _ _ _

______You’re about to say something further when you’re interrupted by a yawn—an incredibly _loud _and _over exaggerated _one, for that matter. From the corner of your eye, you catch a glimpse of Kuroo’s arm moving in to coil around the back of your shoulders, about to pull you close towards him and then it clicks. It’s a suave act, a _Kuroo _act, and the second you feel yourself being pulled against his direction, you’re stifling in a few giggles._______ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You know,” you smile, cranning your head up to peek at him. “If you wanted to cuddle, you could’ve just asked.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He snorts (it’s his way of saying “as if”) and you roll your eyes, before looking back at the TV._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ah, yes. Kuroo Tetsurou was certainly not smooth, but that didn’t make him less adorable, right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. sawamura daichi ; reassurance

Over the past few weeks, the library has been your second home; a mountain of thick textbooks stacked upon one another and a packet of inky gel pens has kept you company, and the thought of sleeping soundly hardly ever visited anymore. You’re here for as long as you can possibly be and although Sawamura is a firm believer in hard work and determination, your efforts make him want to (kind of) reconsider.

“You’re doing that thing again.”

Upon his words, your body goes lax and your jaw slackens; the black pen in your hand falls with a light clatter to the table. Sawamura sits across from you, his dark eyes taking note of the way your mouth curves downward when your gaze meets his and internally, he’s worried.

“What ‘ _thing _’?” Your voice comes out sounding more distant than you hope, laced with an equal mix of exhaustion and stress, it makes it difficult to conceal the fact that you are indeed _stressed _—you’ve been that way ever since the start of your exams.____

____Life hasn’t been so kind to the two of you lately. With busy timetables at school and personal commitments, quality time together never seemed possible and it hurt like crazy, _especially _during exam period.___ _ _ _

______“Something’s bothering you, isn’t it?” He asks in a voice so gentle, you find it incredibly hard to continue looking at him. When you look away, eyes casted down to your opened notebook, he leans in closer, so close that it’s a little intimidating, though you know he doesn’t mean to come off that way._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then, he utters two words which manage strike something within you…_ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _You okay? _”___ _ _ _ _ _

________You find your vision turning into a blur seconds later and your lower lip begins to quiver. One tear turns into two, then three, four and they just keep falling after that. You didn’t know when, but at some point, Sawamura had moved to sit beside you, his hand gentle on your back as he attempts to calm you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-I’m sorry,” you hiccup, “I-It’s just… I’ve been so overwhelmed lately and with you not around as much, it’s a lot to handle.” You can’t help but feel somewhat guilty and Sawamura notices._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t apologise. You have nothing to be sorry about,” he reassures, calmly. His tone is undeniably soothing and you love it—you love _him _. Actually, you love him so much that you’re unable to tell him because you’re crying again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“S-Sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He laughs this time, pulling you into a much needed embrace. When you calm down, he pulls away, looks at you in the eyes and offers a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why don’t we call it a day?” He suggests. “I’ll walk you home and we’ll spend the rest of the afternoon together because,” he pauses and pecks your forehead, “you deserve some rest.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. akaashi keiji ; sunsets.

The sun sets slowly over the horizon and as the train carries on speeding down the tracks, Akaashi feels his eyelids grow heavy. Practice had been more strenuous than usual today, so much so that the muscles in his calves were _still_ aching. He’s tempted to just give in and let sleep take over, to let his eyes flutter shut—only for a few minutes, of course!—as his head leans against the headrest of the seat. He yawns.

Eventually, he figures that he should not be thinking of the luxury that is _fifteen minutes of rest_ because it obviously isn’t doing him any good. So, in an attempt to get his mind off of things, he decides that maybe striking up a small conversation with you would help distract him somehow.

He couldn’t have been more wrong…

Your head lolls from side to side, following the swaying motions of the train, and your mouth hangs open, breaths soft and even. Admittedly, Akaashi can’t help but feel the slightest bit jealous because really, he wishes it was _him_ who was sleeping soundly. He does, however, find it somewhat amusing to hear you murmur broken sentences every so often; he’s not aware of the faint smile on his face.

He lets his gaze drift back to the window and exhales deeply through his nose. The sky is now a soft blend of orange and purple, a colour combination he decides is very pleasant to look at. He also finds himself wondering if you’d think the same—he remembers that you’re quite fond of sunsets—and smiles at the memory.

A sudden weight on his right shoulder startles him, snatching him away from his thoughts. He’s quick to realise, though, that it’s you leaning against him—rather uncomfortably, actually. Your head rests on the very tip of his shoulder, your neck bent far too much for his liking; he ends up shifting a little closer—as best he can as to not wake you—and only when he deems your position ideal, he notices that you’re close, very close, actually. His breath hitches.

Akaashi is momentarily stunned. He doesn’t know what fuels him to suddenly reach over and brush a few stray hairs from your face, nor does he know why he feels his chest tighten the second his fingertips sweep across your forehead. His eyes soften and he struggles to comprehend the emotions whizzing around in his head. He really hopes you don’t wake up right now, he wouldn’t know what to say.

It doesn’t take long for him to regain his composure, though—he realises that looking at you for too long is, in fact, a little bit weird. The sun is no longer visible, it’s glow barely visible over the horizon. Another sigh leaves his lips and as the train continues onwards, Akaashi finds himself hoping that maybe one day, he’ll be able to watch the sunset with you.


End file.
